


Wildfires

by VibrantVenus



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, FUCK, Fire, Hshsdh, Snow POV, Snow centric, yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Katniss Everdeen is an enigma, a virus that he can't eradicate.<br/>-<br/>I'm so ugh. Based during the third book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildfires

When you place a cup over a fire, the flame will be smothered. The loss of oxygen removing the ability for the flame to continue burning. If Katniss Everdeen is the Flame then Peeta Mellark and her little family are the oxygen. Take them away and you snuff out the flame.

Except, it's not that easy. He has taken away the boy, and her job as a political image has her away from her family at all times, but she is still burning. He recalls a conversation he once had about the girl, "A little hope is effective. A lot of hope is dangerous." He'd known it then, and he was sure of it now.

Katniss Everdeen is dangerous. 

Katniss Everdeen is dangerous, and he can't snuff her out. Removing her oxygen does nothing but make her stronger, and he can't think of anything else. Killing her companions spurred her on further and he is justified in his confusion. He had thought he had her figured out, that she was nothing but a bleeding heart, someone he could manipulate into shape. He's come to learn that he shouldn't expect anything of her.

Because Katniss Everdeen is an enigma, a virus that he can't eradicate.

She is frustrating and he hates it, hates  _her._ He has destroyed an entire district all for her and, like a fungus, she has survived. 

He knows that, in all likeliness, he will probably lose this war, he has never fought an opponent such as her. She has lost and lost, yet she continues.

It is infuriating.

_she is infuriating._

_The girl on fire cannot be smothered._

* * *

 


End file.
